Get Started
Get Started is the 5th track to Shiraishi's album Poison. It is also the 7th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= いつか話してた夢　重ねた日々だけ 何処か置き忘れたように コトバにならなくても　歩いてきただけ もう一度探したくなる 遠まわりして少し　アイツものも知ったし ロマンティックなハナシ　浮かぶ恋もしたい 戸惑って立ち止まってる場合じゃない やること見ること山ほどあるんだ さあ　ここから始めよう Can’T WAIT 言いワケ　どっか捨てて GO ON! 光をなくした泣きっ面　上っ面だけじゃない勇気で そうさ　蹴散らせばイイ　同じ旗かかげよ いつか描いた夢　待ってた分だけ 不思議に輝いたように コトバにはしなくても　ココロの中だって 何か見つけた気がする カッコよくないと　モテないことも知ってきたし カッコよくないケド　モテることも知ったし 気をつけて傷ついて勇気づいて 今なら飛び乗れるあの波だって さあ　ここから始めよう Can’T WAIT 言いワケ　どっか捨ててGO ON! 光をなくした泣きっ面　上っ面だけじゃない勇気で そうさ　蹴散らせばイイ　同じ旗かかげよう すぐに答え出ない テンバっちゃうボクも　それを避けちゃうボクも 真後ろで背中合わせ　知らなかっただけ さあ　ここから始めよう HAPPY DAY AND LUCKY day すぐそばにもっと 光を見つけた　昨日より　今日より　今より　明日より 転んだ数だけたどり着けそうで　TAKE IT EASY 明日に向かう同じ旗かかげよう |-| Romaji= Itsuka hanashiteta yume kasaneta hibi dake Doko ka oki wasureta youni Kotoba ni nara nakutemo aruitekita dake Mou ichido sagashitakunaru Tomawarishite sukoshi aitsu mono mo shitta shi ROMANTEIKKU na hanashi ukabu koi moshitai Tomadotte tachi domatteru baai janai Yaru koto miru koto yama hodo arunda Saa koko kara hajimeyou Can’t Wait ii wake dokka sutete GO ON! Hikari wo nakushita nakitsura uwatsura dake janai yuuki de Sousa kechira sebaii onaji hata kakageyo Itsuka egaita yume matteta bun dake Fushigi ni kagayaita youni Kotoba ni hashinakutemo kokoro naka datte Nanika mitsuketa ki ga suru Kakko yokunai to motenai koto mo shittekitashi Kakko yokunai kedo moteru koto mo shittashi Kiotsukete kizutsu ite yuukizuite Ima nara tobinoreru ano nami datte Saa kokokara hajime you Can’t Wait ii wake dokka sutete GO ON! Hikari wo nakushita nakitsura uwatsura dake janai yuuki de Sousa kechira sebaii onaji hata kakageyou Sugu ni kotae de nai Tenbacchau boku mo sore wo sake chau boku mo Ma ushiro de senaka awase shiranakatta dake Saa koko kara hajimeyou HAPPY DAY AND LUCKY day sugu sobani motto Hikari wo mitsuketa kinou yori kyou yori ima yori asu yori Koronda kazu dake tadori tsukesou de TAKE IT EASY Asu ni mukau onaji hata kakageyou |-| English= It's been days upon days since I last talked about my dreams It's like I've left them behind somewhere Even though I couldn’t use words, I kept on walking I want to look for them once more I haven't gone far but I already understand that person I've heard romantic stories, I want to try being in love too I don't have time to just stand around hesitating Because there are many things I want to see and do So, let’s start from here Can’t wait to throw away our excuses and go on You cry because you have lost your light, your face doesn't show courage Yes it's ok to kick about, let's hold up the same flag Someday I will draw my dream, just wait a while It will shine mysteriously Even without using words, inside my heart I feel like I have found something I know what it's like to be uncool and unpopular I also know what it's like to be uncool and popular I was hurt even when I was careful but I became strong So now I can ride on that wave So, let’s start from here Can’t wait to throw away our excuses and go on You cry because you have lost your light, your face doesn't show courage Yes it's ok to kick about, let's hold up the same flag I can’t find the answer right away So I become annoyed or I try avoiding it But behind me someone was covering my back without me noticing So, let’s start from here Happy days and lucky days will soon be here You've found your light, not just yesterday or today or now or tomorrow You fell many times but you finally reached your goal, take it easy Let's face tomorrow and hold up the same flag Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics